The void of darkness
by Writer-Junky-101
Summary: A dark and mysterious forces have risen once again, determined to destroy all god and demigods. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT WON'T DISAPPOINT!
1. The Protogenoi

**MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!So please be nice and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! thanks for reading hope you like it;)**

Everything had to begin with something, for others it was light, for us it was darkness. The world was a vast ocean of nothing but darkness, no big bang, no burst of light, for what lay in the darkness lived of it. It breathed in darkness and its very thing being, genderless, whose form and appearance so sickening that no one could bear its sight was simply known as Khaos.

Percy Jackson felt that he was finally at peace, with Kronos gone all seemed to be in order, his friends were all safe and off doing what they wanted to accomplish in life. Grover remained in the vast rain forests spreading to all creatures about the final plan of the great god Pan to preserve the goodness of nature that it had once been. Clarisse remained as the head councillor of the Ares cabin in camp half-blood teaching the new comers about war, war and you guessed it, war. Percy had to smile with the thought, all the adventures he and Clarisse shared, he still remembers when he first arrived in camp, the toilet bowl incident, those were the days... he could not help but laugh. Deep inside he missed it greatly, the thrill of engaging in battle, the adrenaline that rushed though his veins as he took the cap of his Riptide, but Percy Jackson knew that those days were long gone, he had to accept that and face the truth. He and Annabeth continued dating, trying their very best to maintain "normal" lives, but we all know that for a half-blood that was simply impossible...

The first group of beings to come into existence at the beginning of the universe were the Protogenoi. The First Born or Primeval and they form the very fabric of the universe and are immortal. The Protogenoi are the gods from which all the other gods descend.

They included Earth, Air, Sea, Sky, Fresh Water, Underworld, Darkness, Night, Light, Day, Procreation and Time. The Protogenoi and the gods once lived in harmony and peace, when the war struck between the gods and the titans the Protogenoi fought with the gods and in the end they won and sent the titans to the depths of Tartarus. But after a decade passed, Kronos, the Protogenoi of time, rebelled against the gods and was chopped up and sent to the depths of Tartarus, thus began the battle of the gods and the Protogenoi, they believed that Kronos was innocent, that he must be avenged, the gods would not allow this and struck a war between them and their our ancestors, the gods in the end won. And sent the Protogenoi to the depths of Tartarus, never to be seen again, or so they thought...

Although the demigods were not informed of this, they were not aware of the "Protogenoi" or of the wonders, legends and horrors of which they sprung from, camp half-blood after all did not teach their students history nor did they inform them of their family tree and ancestry, they had their reasons. But what the gods did not know was that keeping this from their children and sealing it forever would come back to haunt them, for the Protogenoi has risen once again, they have heard of the events rocking the present times, of the adventures of the brave and heroic Percy Jackson and they themselves have a mission, vengeance.


	2. The package

Chapter 1

Hermes held the package in his hands, he felt uneasy, scared. He did not want to deliver this package, nor did he think that even holding this package in his hands was remotely safe, but it was his job and the gods had the right to know, they had to open this together. He walked up and rode the elevator of the empire state building up to the very top floor- Olympus.

The gods waited patiently each sitting in their own chair, Hermes just minutes ago had called each of them, telling them of the dire importance of their meeting, a package he said, one that the gods could not fail not to read.

Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Chiron and Hades waited patiently for the arrival of Hermes, each of them silent, pondering what the package contained, why they specifically were called by Hermes, why the package was addressed to them.

*ting*

Hermes entered the hall, his face looked scared, pale, worried, Zeus had noticed.

"Hermes, what's wrong?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Chiron and Hades I have a package for you,"

Hermes placed the long brown folder in the center of the round table of which the gods assembled around, each of their face studied it methodically, pondering, thinking.

"Well aren't we going to open it?" Ares exclaimed.

"Hold on Ares, we don't even know who sent it." Athena interrupted.

"Athena is right, as always, who sent it Hermes?" Zeus asked.

All the gods stared at Hermes, sweat formed in his forehead, his face looked panicked, the gods knew this was going to be bad,

"The Protogenoi."

Percy and Annabeth walked along the park, hands intertwined,

"Annabeth, have you heard from Rachel?"

Rachel was the newest oracle of course, Percy and Annabeth's close friend.

"She's doing fine, says that the prophecy is taking shape, 7 new demigods were located, and Chiron thinks they're the Lucky 7."

This was not the first time Chiron thought of a group of kids as the "Lucky seven" also known as the seven demigods who would fulfil the prophecy that the Rachel had predicted just before Percy and Annabeth left camp for good, there were 3 other so called "Lucky seven" but all had proven sadly unsuccessful.

"I hope they're the real ones this time."

"Me to Percy, me too."

Although both seemed unconvinced.

"Th-the Pro-Protogenoi?" Zeus mouthed, the words barely escaping his lips, impossible! They were in Tartarus! It could not be, all the gods had their mouths wide open, now they realized what lay behind the fear in Hermes's eyes, for they themselves now bore the same gaze. Even the brave and mighty Ares was out of punch lines, for he too was overcome by fear.

No one had mention the Protogenoi in over 1,000 centuries, only the titans and gods knew about their existence. After the war between the gods and titans and gods and the Protogenoi, Zeus, his brothers and the rest of the gods made a pact, that none of them would even speak of or mention the existence of the Protogenoi ever again and now it had come back to haunt them.

"We should open it. We need to know what's in it." Athena said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah I mean it could all just be a sick joke right?" Ares said with a snicker, no one seemed to believe it, including Ares himself.

Hermes grabbed the package, and unknotted the intricately twinned strings.

"Chiron, get Percy, his name's on here," was all that escaped his shaking lips.


	3. Protogenoism

Chapter 2

**Later in Percy's house,**

"Percy! Chiron's here to see you!" Percy's mother Sally said.

Chiron? What in the world was he doing here, visiting me? , Percy thought.

This was the first time Chiron had visited a half-blood in person, he never left camp. Percy knew that this was no laughing matter.

Percy wanted to make sure.

"Ma, you sure it's Chiron? You're talking about the camp half-blood activities director Chiron?"

"Yes Percy, who other half-man-half-horse immortals do we know?"

Point.

"Now hurry up and get your ass to the living room, you don't want to keep him waiting; he looked like he was in a great hurry."

Indeed he was.

"Ah, Percy! Finally, we must leave at once."

Wow Chiron, how straight to the point, Percy thought.

"Um, where exactly are you taking me and why?"

"Olympus, the gods are waiting for you, we must hurry, I'll explain when we get there."

Percy needed no urging. Olympus, the gods, this was a dire matter, and the fact that Chiron didn't tell him about it only meant one thing- trouble.

Percy and Chiron had finally arrived.

Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Hades and Ares all waited around a table and in the middle of the table, was a package. Their faces were down, as if all the life in them had suddenly been sucked out.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Sit down Percy. We have a lot to discuss." Poseidon urged is son towards them.

Percy immediately obeyed, sitting next to his father.

"We are all here Percy because of that," Zeus said, pointing at the package in front of them.

"It is a package addressed to me, your father, Athena, Ares, Hades, Hermes, Chiron and apparently you."

"Me?" Percy said, almost in a scream, he was in shock, no one ever sent packages to the gods anymore, and none of which were also addressed to a mere half-blood, him.

"Who sent it?"

"I was just getting to that; it's a package from the Protogenoi."

"Who?"

"The Protogenoi are the first entities or beings that come into existence. They form the very fabric of our universe and as such are immortal. The Protogenoi are a group of gods from which all the other gods descend." Athena spoke up, her once proud and clear voice now sounding dry and stale.

"So basically, our ancestors?"

"Yes Percy, all of our ancestors."

"Then why are you all so worried? I mean it's just from our ancestors."

"As always Percy Jackson, you have proved incompetent, The Protogenoi, all descend to one creature, one being, Khaos. The void of darkness, the genderless god, who all fear, who we all descend form, who we wish never existed. And they also include Kronos, the lord of time, the one Percy Jackson that you defeated, that you killed." Hades objected, he loved it when he proved someone wrong, esspecially the young Percy Jackson, he continued, his pride higher than ever,

"We have worked hard for centuries trying to erase all evidence of the Protogenoi, when Kronos betrayed us all we engaged in battle, we won and sent them to the depths of Tartarus. And now they have risen again, and that Percy Jackson is not just some friendly letter from our ancestors wanting to have a reunion, for that Percy is a warning, to all of us."

Percy was speechless, he did not know any of this, the Protogenoi, that Kronos was part of it, and this god Khaos, who was he? What do they want from us? And more importantly, what do they want from Percy?

"Now you see Percy the importance of this meeting, we must read this letter together, we must find out what they want." Zeus said.

Hermes picked up the letter and read aloud,

_Dear gods of Olympus and demi-god the famous Percy Jackson,_

_This is the Protogenoi, we have been cursed in this pit for over 1,000 centuries, the battle between us long ago has left us to rot here in this forsaken place, you were all of proud and convinced that we would never get out, that your children would never find out about us, well boy were you wrong._

_When our brother Kronos escaped from the pit, he took us with him, he was eager, his greed had eaten him alive, he wanted to rise at once, and he wanted revenge._

The gods bodies shock in fear, they had risen? The same time as Kronos had, impossible.

_The rest of us were not so eager, we knew we were still weak, we hid and watched our brother give all his efforts trying to destroy mount Olympus, years of preparation and he was finally ready, or so he thought. He was defeated and by who? No other than a filthy half-blood, you Percy Jackson; we watched you defeat our brother like he was nothing, not even respecting the fact that he was your ancestor, how could you? Because the fact was you were not aware of this, because the retched gods kept it from all of you! Destroying our legacy! And now we have come back, we have all come back to destroy all of you!_

_I Khaos, the void of darkness has discovered something, you all are well aware that we are the very beings that first emerged from the universe and therefore all the gods as well as the demi-gods share in our blood, in our very being._

_You are also aware of the ceremony Protogenoism, are you not? Well guess what? We're ready to perform it, you see while Kronos used all those years building up his strength, he failed to remember an easier way to defeat all of you, frankly he was stupid, we tried to stop him, but his taste for revenge had grown too strong, the rest of us although spent those years collecting what we needed, and now we are ready, so we suggest you get ready yourselves._

_Good luck, _

_The Protogenoi._

No one spoke for a very long time; the words searing them to the very core of their being, but finally Percy spoke up,

"What do they mean by get ready? What is this ceremony Protogenoism?"

No one wanted to answer, no one dared speak. The horrors of this ritual had not been spoken of, ever. They were merely told in forms of myths and legends when the gods were young. Now they knew that it was not mere legend, it was a fact.

Someone had to speak up, the dead silence suddenly started to become deafening.

"Percy, as you heard, we all descend from them, we share in their blood, which means we have a part of them in us, specifically we all have Khaos within us, the void of darkness is in each of us. When we were born the darkness was awakened, it continued to dwell inside of each of us, for others who immediately found it, embraced it and it grew within them, eating them to their death, Hades was one of them, so close to the brick of death until of course we saved him, but the other gods were not so lucky, the void inside them had eaten them alive. We, those who did not seek it, who never found it, the void simply stayed within us, it never left and it never will, only one god had been believed to get rid of this void, and he was Pan, since he vanished no one ever knew his secret, how he was able to get rid of the void, I myself have been trying all my life since I heard the legends, but it has proven unsuccessful." Athena spoke.

"Well this void? What does it have to do with Protogenoism?" Percy asked.

"Everything. The ritual Protogenoism was told to us when we were little; it is a ritual Percy, that self activates the void within us, instantly gaining control of our actions, and soon consuming us up in darkness. If the Protogenoi are telling the truth that can only mean one thing, they plan to rid of all gods and demi-gods on the face of the earth, ruling mount Olympus once again." Athena finished.

None of the gods wanted to admit this, but Athena was indeed right, the gods and demi-gods were hopeless once the ritual was finished, they would all seize to exist.

Percy was speechless; just one ceremony could end them all? He knew what he had to do, he had to stop them, and he would not let this happen.

"I must go to camp at once, we must gather everyone, the battle that begun and ended centuries ago has been reignited." Percy said, trying his best to seem brave in front of them, but deep inside he was as scared as a new born chick.

"Chiron, take Percy to camp, gather Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse and Grover, I shall call Artemis and ask her to excuse Thalia from the hunt, we're going to need all the help we can get." Zeus instructed.

Zeus was right; they were going to need all the help they could get, and then some.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 3

"Mom, I have to go back to camp, there's been an emergency. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Percy Jackson spoke to the answering machine in his house. His mother was bound to worried if he went to her in person, asking questions, questions that Percy was not ready to answer.

He knew he had to get to Annabeth and fast, he and Chiron drove to her apartment.

*ding*

The doorbell rang.

Annabeth Chase was not expecting anyone to arrive; she wondered who would be visiting her so late at night.

She answered the door.

"Percy! Chiron?!" she said in almost a scream.

"I know you must be shocked to see me Annabeth and of all places, here. But you must pack your things at once; we must go to camp." Chiron said.

"I'll explain on the way." Percy added.

Annabeth stood there for a moment pondering on what she had just heard, what? Was all that entered her mind. She immediately got what she thought she needed and joined Percy and Chiron in the cab.

"Ok Annabeth, this is what we know so far...."

The whole ride to camp half-blood Percy explained in detail all that he knew, the package, the Protogenoi, everything. When he had finished all that remained in the cab was dead silence, Annabeth did not know how to react to this, her mind still not accepting what passed through her ears.

"Percy, this is big." Was all her mind seemed to come up with.

"Yes Annabeth it is, I think this is even bigger than Grover's appetite." Percy responded.

Hey? At least the humour didn't totally vanish right? Well that is for now...

"Here we are, welcome back you two." Chiron said.

Camp didn't change that much, still the same hill, fields, from a distance they could see a couple of campers sword fighting. They smelled in the fresh air. They were happy to be home.

"Well you both best be heading to your cabins to get settled, we meet in my office in a hour."

Percy and Annabeth made their way to the cabins, waving to the campers that they passed, after all they were famous around here, everyone in camp knew them, all the new campers wanted to be them, at least since they were not aware of the horror that they were both about to face.

After they settled in their respective cabins, they headed to Chiron office their hands locked together, more of a reassurance than a romantic gesture.

"Percy my man!" Grover exclaimed.

"Grovs! Man I miss you, you goat!" Percy chuckles.

They all chuckle.

"Very funny man." Grover says Cleary not ammused.

"And well if it isn't my lady Annabeth Chase." Grover says, kissing Annabeth's hand.

"Why! Lord Grover, it's very nice to see you again." Annabeth replies with a curtsy.

They all hug, the famous trio, they were known for, every quest they took the last 5 years, they did together, they were practically family in a sort of I'm-never-going-to-kiss-you-in-the-lips sort of way, but of course Percy and Annabeth were an exception.

"Ehem." A noise comes from the back.

Clarisse. Who else right?

"CLARISSE!" Percy and Annabeth exclaim together. Going in for a hug.

"No one's touching me." Clarisse said, disgusted.

They could not help but all laugh.

"Percy, Annabeth, I've missed you so much." A voice comes from the corner.

"Rachel!" they both come in for the hug, Rachel accepts.

"Ok now that you've all made your introductions, let's begin this meeting shall we?" Chiron said.

"I would like to add that Thalia will be here shortly, Zeus is trying his best trying to get Artemis to join this quest."

Everyone missed and loved Thalia, when she decided to leave and join the Hunt, nothing had been the same, especially for Annabeth, Thalia was a sister to her.

"Now back to business, Percy and Annabeth have already been debriefed about this. So what we know is that..."

Chiron said the story to Rachel, Clarisse and Grover, the same story that Percy had told Annabeth in the cab just hours ago.

After a hour of explaining, he finally finished, his story met by dead silence, everyone taking in what they just heard. It was Clarisse who spoke up first,

"So you're telling us that we, a bunch of half-bloods have to defeat the Protogenoi, also known as the first ever entities that emerged from the universe all by ourselves because if we don't all gods and demi-gods will seize to exist?"

"Well that's the basic idea." Chiron said, unfazed by the tone in Clarisse's voice.

"You're kidding right?" Grover spoke up.

"We, he said pointing his finger around the room, have to defeat, Khaos, the void of darkness?" Grover was Cleary scared and petrified, he fear the worst.

"Yes Grover, you must." Chiron said.

"We especially included you Grover because we think that you can help us figure out how Pan was able to get rid of this void that is inside us."

"Chiron, not to be rude, but do you seriously think that Pan was able to get rid of this void in a matter of days? It must have taken him decades, hell even centuries, I mean this may have been the reason he went into hiding the first place, he needed complete peace, we don't have that here and we certainly can't achieve it in days!" Grover said defensively, as he got when Pan was ever brought up, it was the great god himself who tasked Grover in spreading to everyone that they should care and preserve nature. Pan was his idol.

"Well Grover, I'm afraid you must complete this mission, all of you must, we will not take no for an answer, this is not just Kronos were dealing with this time, it's the whole Protogenoi. We must begin this with lessons, the gods have decided that we must educate you about the level that you will be dealing with, Athena will be arriving tomorrow, lesson begin 6 am, mess hall, you are dismissed." Chiron said firmly, he was never usually this strict and stiff, but Percy had a pretty good idea of what lay behind that tone- fear.


	5. Athena teaches the campers

Chapter 4

The next day they all gathered in the mess hall for an early breakfast.

"So Percy, you think this is real bad?" Clarisse said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, I mean these Protogenoi are smart, they spent the last five years watching our every move, they know us, how we fight, our strengths and weaknesses." Percy replied.

"You're wrong Percy, they do not KNOW us, who we are, what we are capable of, I know we're all scared, even I am, but the Protogenoi have not met us, they do not know what we are capable of, we can prove them wrong guys, we can win this battle." Annabeth said reassuringly, but she was only replied to by silence.

No else thought so.

A voice broke it, "My daughter is right, you're all too scared, weak the Protogenoi will finish you in mere seconds once they get their hands on you, you all have to learn to believe in you, to have confidence, to have trust otherwise we can all just count ourselves doomed." Athena said.

"Mother, you're here."

"Yes Annabeth my darling, I am here to teach all of you, not about war or fighting but about the Protogenoi, after today's lesson you will all know everything there is to know about the Protogenoi, at least everything we know."

Everyone stood straight in their seats, they had a feeling this would be a very long day.

"I must tell you all about each one of them, what you need to defeat them. We all know that Kronos will not be part of this battle, but since the Protogenoi are immortal, he is still alive, perhaps in Tartarus or maybe in some long lost land. But you must know that when Kronos betrayed our trust long ago, the Protogenoi divided, those who joined Kronos and those that were against him. Only few of the Protogenoi sent that letter, for the rest of them live in peace and harmony in their very own lands, governing their creatures, living in peace. What I and the gods are sure of is that only very few remain. We believe that only 4 of them remain; Ananke, Erebus, Khaos and Nyx." Athena said.

"So this is supposed to be good thing right? I mean only four to battle. That seems to give us the upper hand in numbers." Clarisse replied.

"In fact Clarisse that may help us based on numbers but not based on strength. The remaining four are the strongest of all the Protogenoi that is why we must study them, one by one, starting with Ananke, Kronos' lover.

"Ananke is the goddess of inevitability, compulsion and necessity. She emerged self-formed at the very beginning of time--an incorporeal, serpentine being whose outstretched arms encompassed the breadth of the universe. From the time she first appeared Ananke was entwined in the serpentine coils of her mate, the time-god Kronos. Ananke is the wife of Kronos and because of what you did to Kronos," Athena said, pointing at Percy, "Ananke has joined forces with Khaos in an attempt to destroy you."

"Wow thanks just amazing, I haven't even met the goddess and I'm already her main target." Percy said to himself.

"Now the next god is Erebus, the god of darkness, and is therefore applied also to the dark and gloomy space under the earth, through which the shades pass into Hades. Erebus was the dark space under the earth, he was the Underworld, that is why me and the gods were wondering why Erebus joined Khaos in his plan, then we realized the reason, it was Hades' ex-wife, Persephone, she was a young and beautiful god but soon when she discover Hades' affair with a young Nymph, she fled. And this angered Erebus greatly, you see all that time in truth, he himself had fallen in love with Persephone. Thus his utter hatred formed for Hades and now given the chance, he has joined Khaos in his plan for revenge.

"We must call Nico at once, he may have some insight on Erebus and we all know that is there's someone who'll defeat Erebus it has to be Nico." Annabeth spoke up.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well then, we shall call Nico, he's probably in the Hades cabin." Athena said.

"I'm here!" Nico said, declaring his arrival to all.

"Nico! We've missed you so much!" Annabeth said.

"I missed you all too!" Nico said.

Thus, a group hug, except for Clarisse of course who remained stiff in her seat, giving Nico a slight nod to acknowledge his presence.

"I have debriefed Nico about what I have said, now shall we all continue?" Athena said.

Without waiting for a reply, she continued.

Next we have Nyx, the goddess of the night, we know why she joined, it's because of you," she said pointing at Annabeth.

"Me?" Annabeth said, clearly petrified beyond her wits.

"Yes, my daughter and sadly I must say it is my fault, I am the reason why Nyx wants to destroy you, you see when I was young, Nyx was always so jealous of my knowledge, she craved to know more about everything, she asked me once, I remember that day clearly, I was just 18, she asked me how she could consume the world with darkness, only darkness, I of course did not answer her, in the battle against the gods and the Protogenoi, we battled each other and I won. Now that she has risen again, she will come after you Annabeth, and you must prepare well." Athena answered.

"Now we have the final Protogenoi, the master of them all Khaos."

The name brought chills down everyone's spine.

"Khaos is the genderless god, some believe Khaos was a she, but from the letter, we are sure that Khaos is genderless, Khaos is the lower atmosphere that surrounded the earth, the space between Heaven and Earth, the void of darkness. We all sprung from Khaos and we all descend from this god, the leader of the Protogenoi, Khaos is not particularly after any one of you but is after you all. Khaos is by far the most dangerous of them all."

Athena ended.

Everyone exhaled as if they held their breath the entire time.

"Now that you know about each of the gods and why they joined this battle against us, you must all understand what they are trying to do. Now I will tell you about the infamous ritual which they will perform to defeat us, the Protogenoism."


	6. It's Thalia they want

Chapter 5

"What do we know?" Khaos spoke, his dark voice looming over the earth.

The 4 Protogenoi Ananke, Erebos, Khaos and Nyx sat together discussing how they would plan out their mission. They stayed secluded from the rest of the world, invisible to all creatures, gods and human alike. They resided in Khaos' kingdom, the space between heaven and earth, the dark void of darkness, it suited them. In fact they have resided here for the past 5 years, as they watched their brother reduce into nothingness.

"The gods are not panicking as much as we thought they would; they seem to think that sending those filthy demi-gods against us will win them their lives. They send of course the famous trio Percy, Annabeth the daughter of Athena, pretty stuck up if you ask me, Grover that disgusting Satyr, Clarisse who seems to think she is the best of all fighters only because Ares is her father, Nico the weak son of Hades and Thalia, who recently joined the hunt, daughter of Zeus." Erebus spoke. The Protogenoi taking in what he said about each of the demi-gods, this is who they send? These are the pests who think they can defeat them? What a joke.

Erebos continued. "Athena is in that camp today "teaching" the pests. Can you believe that? We send them a threat warning them that we will peform the Protogenoism, the PROTOGENOISM! And what do they do? They sit around in some stupid camp, "learning" about us, when they should be fighting us! Oh when I get my hands on that Son of Hades' I---" Erebos spoke, his anger swelling up within him.

"Relax Erebos, this is good for us, we can prepare even more, the gods know that they only have 10 days before we complete the ritual, they will come for us soon." Nyx spoke, calming her husband.

"What I want to know is when will the daughter of Zeus arrive? We must get to her first, she is the weakest of them all, she will be the key to our success in this mission." Khaos said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, it was Thalia they wanted.


	7. Are you ready?

Chapter 6

"Ok now I must tell you all about the Protogenoism- Athena was cut off,

"Have room for one more?" A voice spoke up,

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed, the joy and glee expressed on her face was priceless, Percy could not help but smile, this is how he remembered Annabeth, happy and so carefree and now once again he was leading her towards danger...

The two hugged.

"Thalia nice of you to join us, now sit, we must continue."

Thalia immediately obeyed, Zeus had informed her about the Protogenoi on their trip to camp, she was dying to know more.

"Now as I was saying, Protogenoism is a ritual wherein the part of our ancestor, Khaos is awakened within us, as I have told Percy, some of the gods' void were awakened within them, willingly, they themselves awoke this void, for others, like us, the void is still in us and now the Protogenoi want to awake it, for revenge."

"Ok, we know what they're going to do and how why, but how exactly do they do it?" Percy said, his curiosity shared by the entire group, nodding their heads in agreement.

They turned to Athena.

"I'm afraid Percy that is a question I can't answer, the Protogenoism has never been performed, ever, all we know is the result of this ritual we do not know although the process of which this ritual is performed, that is all the knowledge we are equipped with, now you must go forth with what I have taught you, use it to you knowledge." She replied.

"Well as you can see it's lunch time, I'll meet you back here after lunch for you final lesson, I will tell you the powers of each of the gods, so at least give you the knowledge on how you can possibly defeat them."

The children made their way to lunch, all the camper who were busy eating, suddenly paused, all eyes glued on the half-bloods, most especially to Thalia, whispers and murmurs started, the kids simply ignored it, each of them were used to it.

They seated themselves in a table, the discussion immediately started.

"So these Protogenoi, were suppose to find them and defeat them?" Thalia began.

"That's the main objective, yes." Percy said.

"But I mean where exactly do we find them?" Nico spoke up.

"I've been coming up with a couple of theories, I spent the entire night researching, nothing, I mean since they left Tartarus, we have no basis in telling where exactly they went. But after that lesson with my mother, I think I know where. You see, since Khaos is their leader, I think that if they're going to stay somewhere, nothing would be better than Khaos' kingdom right? And based on what mom told us I think that that would be exactly what Khaos would have wanted." Annabeth replied.

"Wait so you're telling us that the Protogenoi are in---"Grover replied, shaking.

"Yes Grover, I'm afraid so, the Protogenoi I believe, are in the space between heaven and hell, the dark void of space." Annabeth spoke up, her voice shaking.

Everyone was silent, they knew what this meant; they had no choice but to travel to the void of darkness, with nothing but the knowledge that Athena had bestowed on them,

But the question is, is that enough?

After lunch:

"Ok now we must study their powers, their weaknesses and strengths. Ananke is the goddess of necessity, she lives of the need of people, greediness and envy are her life source, when you face her you must remember not to fall in her trap, she can talk her way into making you greedy, envious, when you face her erase all these thoughts from your mind, otherwise she will crush you, taking your greed and envy and using it against you." Athena spoke, warning in her voice.

"Erebos, the god of darkness, the Underworld, lives of peoples' hatred, anger is his companion, jealousy is his friend, you must not make him angry, Erebos is well known for his temper, once he got so angry he brought the entire continent to extinction." Athena continued, the demi-gods losing more and more hope with every word.

"Nyx, Erebos' wife, the goddess of the night, is strongest when the moon rises, you must attack and defeat her once the sun is up, when she is weakest, otherwise in the night her powers will be so strong that getting even a mile within her way, she will destroy you."

"Khaos the leader of the Protogenoi, has never quite been fully understood, what we do know is that he is the first of all creatures that sprung, he has lived countless centuries studying, learning, evolving, the last any of us had seen him was over 1,000 centuries ago. We do know that he has no heart, no soft spot, nothing, Khaos is purely evil." Athena finished.

The face before her white as ghosts, they were not ready for this, Athena thought, but they had no choice.

"Now that I have taught you, you must all use these skills to defeat the Protogenoi, you shall start your journey tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, i best leave now, good luck."

The half-bloods looked around the room, bewilderment read on each of their faces.


	8. IMPORTANT

Ok this is not a chapter but it's important:

Thanks so much to Avenger of the Olympian Flame for your comments, sorry about the whole Sally Jackson thing, I will change that;) and btw the whole Protogenoi being evil, I just made that up, I know they're not evil. And the whole Kronos think confused me, so I'm just going to continue with that, and the powers of the Protogenoi/weakness I made ALL of that up as well. Thank you also to Aurora Blackwood and Ultimate King Stinky, no I did not make them up, but some of the details about them are made up, dry? Be more specific, what makes it dry? But I'll try to work on reducing the "dryness" so yeah. Thank you for the reviews! Hope you will like the rest of the story now that I sort of explained it better;)


	9. Van of darkness?

**If you're reading this:**

**First, THANK YOU! (I mean it)**

**Second, Hope you read my last post, IMPORTANT and things were cleared up, hopefully.**

**Third, see the green button down there? Click it and tell me what you think: thanks! (Sorry I'm a beggar )**

**Forth, To Avenger of the Olympian flame, you'll be glad to know I changed what Sally said in chapter 2;)**

**OK NOW I SHALL START! :)) THE QUEST BEGINS! Ultimate King Stinky, hopefully this will make it less dry and add more juice.**

*******

Chapter 7

The half-bloods gathered around the hill, the sun was just rising and the birds were chirping, the half-bloods got ready for their quest, hearts pounding.

"Ok, so are you all ready?" Chiron asked, the only one seemingly excited that day.

The half-bloods looked around them, looking at their friends faces, hoping to find some assurance for what they were about to enter, yet no one spoke up.

"Ok... never mind that, of you go, stay safe!" Chiron said, finally noticing that dead silence, his voice shaking at "stay safe."

"Oh, and you'll be glad to know that the campers volunteered to make you a ride, the Hephaestus cabins' newest members worked on this and finished in just 2 days. You must count yourselves very lucky." Chiron added.

The demi-gods looked behind where the Centaur stood, behind him was a van, a big one, certainly something that no one would spot... ever. It was rusty, old and-

"Gross! We have to ride that?" Thalia exclaimed.

"We have to deal with it Thalia, it's either this or we walk." Clarisse replied.

"Why can't we just ride a plane? I am the daughter of Zeus you know." Thalia sharply replied.

"Because Thalia, the void of darkness is in between the sky and the earth so right now the sky is not really looking good for us, at least here, we actually know where were going and we believe that the void is much closer to the sky than it is here." Annabeth replied, correcting her friend.

Thalia did not bother replying, once a daughter of Athena said something, arguing was out of the question.

"Can we please get moving now?" Grover asked impatiently.

The kids nodded in agreement.

Upon entering what first struck Percy was the colour. All around him, colours. The van was divided into 7 compartments, (note the van is bigger in the inside than what it appears outside.) one for each of them. These kids also, seemed to be experts on each of their tastes, likings and personalities, each of their cabins fit them perfectly. They settled in, ready to begin their journey.

"Who's driving?" Thalia said, warm and cosy in her cabin, it was painted a light yellow, bows and arrows shaped a lightning bolts, were at every corner.

"I volunteer Nico!" Grover exclaimed, immediately excluding him from driving, he hated roads and plus he felt so at home in his cabin the green walls, branches and leaves around him, but he most especially loved the bed, it was made of tin cans, he started chewing them unaware of it.

"Fine I'll do it." Nico replied lazily. He hated his cabin, I mean just because he was the son of Hades, they paint his cabin black? Everything was black, not a speck of colour. Gloomy, hatred, no emotion, not who he was, since Bianca...

He made his way to the drivers' seat, he had never driven before, but it wasn't like any of them ever tried.

"Where to?" he asked, looking towards Annabeth.

"New York, the museum of natural history, Rachel had a vision there." Annabeth replied turning to Rachel urging her to explain.

"I had a dream last night, we were in the museum and we entered a tunnel, it was a tunnel inside the T-rex." Rachel finished.

Shock read on their faces. A tunnel? Inside a dinosaur? She was kidding right?

"You sure the tunnel was INSIDE? Not beside?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm sure Clarisse, you were in front, leading way." She replied.

"Ok, New York it is." Nico replied.

The journey was long, the half-bloods spent the trip discussing possible strategies when they confront the Protogenoi.

Finally they had arrived.

"Ok everyone, out of the van." Clarisse ordered. Well it sounded like one.

Nico turned the keys to stop the car when they heard the ticking...

"Everyone get out!" Percy yelled.

They frantically made their way out of the van, seconds to spare.

BOOM!

An explosion rocked them to their very core, fragment of the van spattering on them, their faces filled with dirt, their clothed ripped in places, they looked around them, faces read shock and fear, and luckily the humans had not noticed.

So much for volunteer work... Percy thought.

*******

**CHECK MY PROFILE TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE STORY, I EXPLAINED.  
**

**Ok so what do you think?**

** About the tunnel in the dinosaur, I will get to that and explain that in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON BELOW!;) Reviews are taken to heart.**


	10. The tunnel of Labrys

**OK now in this chapter is when they go to the museum and search for the tunnels entrance, lots will be uncovered in this chapter, especially what lies deep inside the tunnel...**

Chapter 8

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Clarisse spoke, clearly shocked, all of them were.

The explosion rocked them, it was so unexpected.

They did not want to say it aloud but they all knew what each was thinking;

Who blew the van up? Was it the new campers? Who tasked them to and why?

These questions puzzled the half-bloods even more.

"We have to keep going, this quest has to move forward, the dinosaur exhibit. Let's go." Percy said.

Percy was right; they could not let the explosion slow their quest, keep moving forward.

They made their way to in the museum, the different exhibit dazzling the young half-bloods but it was only one they wanted to see, the T-rex.

"There it is!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Ok Rachel we need your help, it was your vision, tell us, how?" Nico asked.

"Well all I saw was us entering the tunnel in that and Clarisse was leading the way. I'm sorry guys, I don't know anything else." She replied.

Disappointment read on their faces. Dead end.

"Wait!" Annabeth explained.

"Look at this, the T-rex' foot! There's some sort of inscription, take a look!"

They surrounded her, eager to see the inscription.

"It's in Greek." Percy replied.

Στο στόμα του κτήνους θα δείτε το σημάδι

The inscription read, puzzled look scattered about the group.

"I think I know what it says," Annabeth spoke up, her face in deep thought.

"It says: In the mouth of the beast, you shall find the sign."

"Well we know the beast is the dinosaur and it does have a mouth, so let's look." Grover replied.

"It's not that easy Grover, whoever's going to look has be agile and light enough to get there and not break it." Rachel replied.

"I have an idea," Annabeth spoke. "Does anyone have mirror?"

"I have one!" Thalia said.

After a couple of minutes Annabeth was able to construct their way in the "beast's mouth" all it took was Thalia's mirror and a spear that they "borrowed" from the Hall of Human origins exhibit.

"Now all we have to do, is lift the spear in the mouth of the dinosaur, reflect the mirror towards us so we can see what's in there." Annabeth instructed.

Clarisse lifted the spear in the dinosaur's mouth, careful not to destroy the exhibit, she reflected the mirror towards them, what they saw shocked them all.

**(there was originally a picture here.)**

"It's the Labrys!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"The famous double-headed ax." Percy continued.

"It was a symbol of fascism during the Greek times." Annabeth continued, noticing the blank stares of the others.

"Fascists believe that nations and races are in a perpetual conflict where in only the strong can survive." She explained.

"Survival of the fittest." Nico replied.

"Exactly and not only that it also represents female power." She added.

"Now the question is, how can that help us to get in that?" Grover said.

"I think I know how," Rachel spoke up. "The Labrys represent the survival of the fittest, strength and female superiority, that's Clarisse, it was like in my dream, you lead the way not because you wanted to or was forced to but because only you can access the tunnel, only you can open it." She finished.

"Me?" Clarisse replied. "I am going to open the tunnel?"

"Yes Clarisse, only you can do it." Thalia said encouragingly.

Clarisse went beside the structure, towering above her, she could not believe that SHE was going to open this "tunnel" she had no idea how but she was somehow going to have to figure it out.

She made her way towards the belly of the beast, the tunnels entrance, she crossed the barrier and made her way in to view it better, she observed the ribs, they a thought struck her, a double-headed ax, two. She looked at the second rib bone, nothing special or unique from the others, it looked like all the rest, she felt it, held it, tugged it, pulled it, shuved it and pushed it. It didn't work. The symbol, think of the symbol, she said to herself, she looked around the T-rex looking at each to bones when-

"I think I've found it!" She exclaimed, it was not often she made discoveries such as this. "Look."

They saw it, 3 of the dinosaurs bones matched the symbol, it was the symbol.

Clarisse pushed the three bones, then a click.

The ribs bones suddenly came apart, leaving an opening, the entrance to the tunnel.

"You found it!" Grover exclaimed hugging her, then immediately let go.

"Lead the way." Rachel urged Clarisse.

The inside of the tunnel could be described in one word- dark.

It was a narrow tunnel, all around them all they could see was darkness, luckily Clarisse had a lighter in hand, a flicker of light in the endless tunell of darkness.

It only went straight, no turns, no left and right, just forward. No inscriptions, writings, nothing.

After 20 minutes of walking it was starting to look hopeless when they saw it, light.

Clarisse made her way towards the light, it was a room brightly lit and absolutely breath-taking, sculptures were all around the walls, a large marble table was in the center and 17 chairs were set up around it, it was absolutely enormous.

The half-bloods were silent, they were all looking at the most breath-taking room they had seen in their lives. None of them knew who's room this was or who were the people in the sculptures on the walls, except of course for-

"This is the room of the Protogenoi." Annabeth spoke up.

She was right, the sculptures on the wall were the Protogenoi, below each of them their names were labelled in Greek, they all failed to notice this, except of course for Annabeth, who noticed the name Gaia and immediately knew where they were.

They looked at the walls, finding the four they would battle.

"Look it's Nyx and Erebos." Nico noted.

Indeed it was, the god of darkness and goddess of night were beside each other, faces stern and dark. They then saw Ananke, they all looked around trying to find Khaos, but they could not find any sculpture of him. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Khaos?" Grover asked, puzzled.

"He's up there." Thalia replied scared.

They all looked up, Annabeth immediately noted the name on the top, this was indeed Khaos. Yet, how could it be? The painting in the ceiling was nothing like what the children had imagined Khaos to look like, the myths and legends got it all wrong, Khaos was not a dark, big creature and was certainly not genderless, for Khaos was a girl, a little girl to be exact.

"Impossible." Percy said under his breath, but all had heard.

It pretty much summed up who they were looking at.

"It's you." Annabeth said, looking straight into the eyes of the daughter of Zeus.

*******

**OK! What do you think? NICE? NOT NICE? Horrible?**

**PLEASE CLICK REVIEW thank you!**


End file.
